The Return Of Metal Gear
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Snake, Raiden, and Otacon are in for an all-new adventure with some new baddies and old nemesis' arrive with a new Metal Gear prototype!
1. The Initial Problems

The Return Of Metal Gear  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: This is my MGS2 fic. Stars Raiden and (sometimes) Solid Snake, and a little Otacon, too. You can count on some crazy stuff happening. Read on, for part one!  
Timeline Note: Takes place after Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty.  
P.S. Is it just me or does it show that I really hate Rose?  
NOTE: "text" is talking, ^text^ is on the Codec, ~text~ is thinking, and *text* is thought-speak. Oh, and **text** indicates a setting change. There.  
Age Specification: In my eyes, Raiden is 19 (and a Pisces), Otacon is 23 (a Gemini), and Snake is 25 (and an Aries). That's just me, though. Might just be wishful thinking.  
  
  
Chapter One: The Initial Problem  
  
**With Raiden**  
Raiden was in for another mission.  
This one was classified as top-secret, but he told Rose about it anyway, mainly because she'd bug him to death until he did anyway. In fact, he was about to leave when he felt cold steel against the back of his neck.  
He froze, a thousand confused and severely frightened thoughts going through his mind at the same time as he attempted to "get a grip on it".  
"Give me the mission plans." A cold, emotionless female voice told him. He recognized the voice, though, and the thought of matching the person to this voice made his blood run cold.  
"Rose? What are you doing?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at her. Rose stood behind him, a Desert Eagle pointed at his throat.  
"Give me the mission plans, Jack." She told him, "and you won't die. I think."  
"Rose, what's going on?" He demanded, feeling very much betrayed, and very scared, too.  
"I can't believe you fell for all of this." That same voice told him coldly, "you honestly thought that I was human?"  
He tried to look back again, but the barrel of the gun pressed on his throat more insistantly.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, almost knowing but not quite.  
"You fell for it." She laughed, almost maniacally, "we had you so fooled! 'Rose' isn't even a real person. I'm a robot. Android. Cyborg. Whatever you want to call it. I was told to keep an eye on you and get information. You thought I loved you? That isn't in my programming."  
"You betrayed me."  
"Yes."  
"And you're a robot."  
"Jeez, you must be the quick one. Yes, idiot, I'm a robot." She told him, "in fact, I was created using some of the same technology as Metal Gear Ray."  
"Metal Gear? What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Don't play dumb," she advised, "it might not be healthy for you. You know that you're on a mission to recover the new Metal Gear, right?"  
He nodded slightly, still dumbstruck. He felt a stinging in his eyes, but refused to let tears fall. It would only show weakness on his part, and it wouldn't help him any.  
"I'll give you a new mission. Get the information on the new Metal Gear and give it to me. Don't bother running," she added, "we'll find you anyway."  
"Who's 'we'?" He asked, "Another evil megalomaniac bent on world domination?"  
"My orginization." She replied simply.  
"So helpful." He said sarcastically.  
~Hey, when in doubt, be cynical.~ Raiden thought, but kept it to himself. It wouldn't do to end up with his own blood splattered all over the walls.  
"Well?"  
"Fine." He replied, knowing that he wouldn't do it, but saying it anyway, "just let me go. I can't do anything if I'm still here."  
"Fine, then." She said sweetly, letting him go, "but don't forget that we have a deal."  
He walked out the door and, just before shutting the door behind him, told her, "I wouldn't dream of it."  
Walking out of the apartment building, he breathed in the warm air, trying to rid himself of the sea of emotions that he was feeling.  
Finally, he set himself to his task and began the walk to the airport.  
  
  
**With Snake and Otacon**  
  
"What's keeping him, do you think?" Otacon asked as the two friends waited for the third and final member of their team, at the airport that was near the third (and youngest) member's apartment.  
"Don't know." Solid Snake (from here on in referred to as Snake) told his friend Otacon (his real name is Hal Emmerich, but he preffered Otacon), sighing slightly as he leaned against the door to the slightly worse for the wear black Tracker.  
Finally the soldier caught sight of their platinum-blonde haired third member.  
Standing about 5'9", with shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair and blue-green eyes, clad in blue jeans and a black t-shirt bearing some logo or other, was Raiden, their third member, looking considerably worn-out.  
"You look like you haven't slept for a week." Snake commented by way of greeting.  
"Nice to see you too." Raiden commented sarcastically, then added, "I had a pretty bad morning."  
"What happened?" Otacon asked, seeming to sense Raiden's troubles.  
"It's Rose.." The blonde stammered, "she's not even human.. Some kind of android.. She wants info on the new Metal Gear..."  
Snake looked down at his younger companion, and his look could have almost been called sympathetic, if that was Solid Snake's style.  
"Don't worry." Snake told Raiden, "it'll be fine."  
Otacon laughed softly at Snake's kindness, earning him a glare from Snake, which only made him laugh harder. Raiden grinned a little, just the ghost of a smile.  
"Thanks." Raiden told Snake, who nodded in return.  
"Are we ready to hit the road?" Otacon asked. Raiden nodded.  
"Only if I get to drive." Snake told him. Otacon groaned.  
"No way. I'd rather let Raiden drive than you." Otacon told him. Snake frowned.  
Finally they got into the car, Raiden in the back, Snake in the passenger's seat, and Otacon driving.  
Finally, they hit the road.  
But they never thought to check if they were watched.  
From the nearby fir tree, a strange sort of creature made of some kind of metal that looked like mercury, watched them, carefully recording what they said and what direction they drove in.  
Finally, it hopped down from the tree and left.  
  
  
  
A/N: What will become of our heroes? What was watching them? Find out next time, on The Return Of Metal Gear, Chapter Two: Die Hard!! ^_^  
~***Fallon Sanada***~ 


	2. Die Hard

The Return Of Metal Gear  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: To explain things a bit further: Raiden is 5'9" in this, Snake is 5'11", and Otacon is 5'8". If you're wondering why this chapter is called "Die Hard", you'll soon find out.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Die Hard  
  
**With the "watcher"**  
The metallic creature was standing in front of it's boss, almost-human glowing golden eyes fixed on the man in front of it. He was shorter by about three inches, but the creature didn't care. It served him no matter what. He had created it.  
The creature that had once been human now resembled a human in some ways, but it's skin was a metallic covering the color of mercury, it was much more agile, and it's only other visible feature was it's eyes, a glowing gold color with no pupils.  
It had made a quick report and was awaiting further orders.  
"Go and keep an eye on them." His boss said, voice tinged with some strange, western accent that the creature did not recognize.  
It nodded once, and then XZ204 was gone.  
  
**With the Heroes**  
By the time they had gotten on the boat that would take them to the tanker where their mission objectives were located, it was getting dark out.  
"This is perfect." Raiden commented sarcastically, shaking his head almost scornfully at the setting sun. "We'll never get there before dark."  
"Relax." Snake advised, "the dark could be to our advantage."  
"Okay." Raiden said, "I was just thinking out loud, anyway."  
"You worried?" Otacon asked. Raiden nodded, causing his shoulder-length platinum blonde hair to end up in his face. He brushed it away, muttering a few choice words under his breath.  
"Man, Raiden, didn't know you could outswear a sailor." Otacon commented. Raiden glared at him through blue-green eyes, and then laughed.  
"Guess I picked some stuff up hanging out with him." He pointed to Snake, who grinned.  
"Well at least I taught you something." Snake said, "too bad you're still just a rookie."  
"Don't call me rookie."  
"I'll call you what I want to."  
"Guys!" Otacon yelled. They both shut up immediately and stared at him. Raiden blinked.  
"You yelled." Raiden told him, "you never yell."  
"Sorry. But still," Otacon told them, "we've got a mission. We can't fight amongst ourselves."  
"He's got a point." Raiden said. Snake nodded.  
"Much as I hate to admit it." Snake told him. Otacon grinned.  
"Better." Otacon said, "now, we can use the dark to get in unnoticed, but it'll cause a problem when we need to use flashlights to find our way around, because they'll alert the guards. And there will be guards. If we're talking a Metal Gear here, then we're also talking some serious security. We're going to have to be ready for that. We have to be ready to act quickly, and to take care of guards that spot us." He paused. "I just made a speech, didn't I?"  
"Yes." Snake replied, "but you're right. We need to be ready."  
"Yeah." Raiden said.  
"Are we ready?" Snake asked.  
"Yes." Raiden and Otacon replied in unison.  
"Good," Snake said, "then we can get on that ship no problem when we get there."  
"The quicker we get there," Raiden said with a wry smile, "the sooner we can leave."  
"I hope there isn't a Metal Gear, though.." Otacon said, "I don't want to have to deal with one of those.. You guys both have before, but I haven't. I-I don't know.."  
"Don't worry." Raiden cut him off, his tone kind, "I didn't want to face one of those things, either. Besides, with any luck we won't have to face any. Don't be nervous. Just relax."  
"Okay." Otacon told them, "I'm okay now."  
"You'd be good with kids, Raiden." Snake teased. Raiden made a face.  
"No way," Raiden replied, "too much stress."  
"Now you know how I feel dealing with you." Snake said. Raiden mock-glared at him.  
"You guys," Otacon said, "cut it out."  
"No." They both said at the same time, then looked at each other and blinked.  
"That scared me." Raiden said, "how did we do that?"  
Otacon laughed. Those two could be pretty funny when it came down to it.  
"What's so funny?" Snake asked. Otacon quickly shut up.  
"N-nothing." Otacon was trying very hard not to laugh.  
"Um, Otacon?" Otacon looked at Raiden, who was speaking, "You're turning blue. That isn't a good sign."  
Otacon burst out laughing again.  
"He's crazy." Snake told Raiden, "I'm stuck with a rookie and a guy who's insane. Great."  
"Don't call me rookie." Raiden insisted.  
"I will call you what I want to call you." Snake growled.  
"Come on, it's almost our stop." Otacon managed once he had stopped laughing quite so hard.  
"Yeah, lets go." Raiden said.  
With that, they departed to go to the tanker.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? Review and tell me!! ^_^ Anyway, what will happen to the heroes? Who is XZ204's boss? Why did I call this chapter Die Hard? The action heats up next time on The Return Of Metal Gear Chapter 3: Racing To The Finish!! 


End file.
